martial_peak_mpfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarlet Billow Star
Introduction This is the location where Su Yan and the remaining people of Ice Sect landed after escaping from the Bone Race attack in the Tong Xuan Continent. In this planet two sects reign supreme the 'Ice Heart Valley' and the 'Fire Brilliance Sect'. History 'Ice Heart Valley' and the 'Fire Brilliance Sect' have always been at odds against each other. They multiple times fought for nothing but wanting the other party dead. 'Fire Brilliance Sect' had always wanted to rule the whole planet by themselves but 'Ice Heart Valley' stood in their way. While 'Ice Heart Valley' holds a deep hatred for the other side because they used their fellow apprentice sisters in a Secret Technique which involves r*ping them while using a Secret Technique to increase their cultivation. When Ancestor Elder Luo Li of 'Ice Heart Valley' (only Void King of the sect) had been injured resulting of downfall of morale of the sect, hence 'Fire Brilliance Sect' started gain the upper hand. Yang Kai by chance found this planet to be the closest to inhabit life and came here hide due being chased by Star Master of Green Hills Star, Luo Hai, for the Void Mind Crystal he retrieved for Chi Yue. Luo Hai not being to find him made contact with old friend of his Chi Huo, Ancestor Elder of 'Fire Brilliance Sect',He had his sect make posters of Yang Kai and search for him. Su Yan, a recent disciple of 'Ice Heart Valley' realized that Yang Kai had arrived after seeing posters with a bounty for his location. She tried to temporary leave the sect in try to search for him, but Sect Elders valued her talent and so they investigated why she wanted leave at such troubled times. Later they discovered Su Yan had had sudden shift of her temper after seeing the poster of a man being search worldwide by 'Fire Brilliance Sect', while being questioned Su Yan admitted that he is her lover, the sect later ended up deciding to place her under house arrest. Meanwhile, Yang had found Qing Ya while exploring the city have found besieged by members of 'Fire Brilliance Sect' and so went forward to save her. From her he learn learned where Su Yan is, being impatient he quickly went to visit Extinct Ice Island of the 'Ice Heart Valley'. Spies of 'Fire Brilliance Sect' reported to Martial Ancestor Chi Huo that 'Ice Heart Valley' is where he's at. Martial Ancestor Chi Huo and Star Master of Green Hills Star Luo Hai both came make sure Yang Kai couldn't escape this time using 'Space Laws', when arrived they demanded that Yang Kai to be handed over to them while they also planned to take advantage of 'Ice Heart Valley' in the process. 'Ice Heart Valley' Elders decided that they literally couldn't resist against such strong military so decided to leave Yang Kai to own devices, Su Yan who was under house arrest realized this and tried to convince them , later she left the sect after being unable to compromise and stood by Yang Kai to take on the two Void Kings alone while at Void Return stage. Yang Kai first gave her the 'Ice Phoenix Source' back to her and both used 'Yin-Yang Joyous Reunion Art' to share the burden of using the 'Star Emperor Token'. Together they killed both Void Kings. (Chapter 1654 - 1657) Though angry at them for basically abandoning his woman Su Yan, he learn to accept that there really anything they could done to help and chose not destroy the sect. Instead had discussion with with Ancestor Elder Luo Li of 'Ice Heart Valley' and made collaboration with them to permanently extinguish 'Fire Brilliance Sect'. After all that was say and done 'Ice Heart Valley' could live in peace within this world for while. (Chapter 1662 - 1667) Influences Ice Heart Valley They known for only having woman in their main sect. Su Yan and Qing Ya of the form Ice Sect decided to join this sect after arriving in this planet for some time and found that hunting Monster Beasts wasn't enough to support their cultivation. It is said that this sect was founded over 20,000 to 30,000 years ago by a powerful cultivator called 'Bing Yun' and in chapter 1661 it was confirmed that she wasn't dead. Fire Brilliance Sect They practice fire type cultivation techniques and use fire related Heavenly Laws in combat. Can be said to sect with little to no morals considering that they use a Evil Technique to increase their cultivation by 'abusing' members of 'Ice Heart Valley' after defeating them. Their Martial Ancestor Chi Huo are friends with the Star Master of Green Hills Star, Luo Hai, decided to assist him in finding Yang Kai when he escaped here. Ultimately it led to their destruction when Yang Kai cooperated with Ice Heart Valley to destroy this sect permanently. Category:Universe Category:Star Territory Category:Permanent Luo Star Territory